


Prank War

by WhirlwindWolf94



Series: Rise of the Guardians [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Pranks for Everyone!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 11:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhirlwindWolf94/pseuds/WhirlwindWolf94
Summary: Pranksters!





	1. Chapter 1

_Bunnymund_

 

Oh, that little brat was going to get it this time! Bad enough I rolled over onto a thistle bush this morning, Frost just _had_ to initiate a prank war. What did he do, you ask? That kid replaced my morning mug of tea with a mug of prune juice and vinegar! That kid could freeze the eggs' dye pools all he liked, but mess with my morning tea and you're in for trouble! I _had_ to get him back for this. But how? Click. Idea! With a sly smirk, I gathered everything I'd need and headed for the Pole.

 

When I got there, the others were gathered around the breakfast table chatting and eating. When I came in, they greeted me with smiles and waves. All but Jack. I could tell he was trying to smother his laughter in that sugary cereal of his. Why he liked that stuff, I'll never know. That and that iced chocolate stuff. He had a glass every morning like he was addicted to it. Seriously, if _anyone_ got close to it, he's pull it closer to himself.

 

"Mornin', all. North, y'got any tea? Mine all mysteriously went missing." I asked as I sat down, accepting the bowl of oatmeal Tooth handed me.

 

I heard a sniggle as North nodded and sent an elf for the tea. Jack was waiting for my reaction. Fine. After my tea arrived, I turned to the winter spirit and spoke.

 

"Alright, Frostbite, well done. Good prank, mate, gotta hand it to ya. Not everyone would mess with my tea."

 

Everyone gasped and stopped what they were doing. They all knew that _nobody_ messed with my tea.

 

"Aw, c'mon, it's just a drink." Jack said with that crooked smile of his.

 

"Oh yeah? Give me that glass of chocolate and see if your argument holds up."

 

The kid's eyes widened and he clutched at the glass. There was only one good mouthful left and he quickly quaffed it down just in case I was serious.

 

"Jack, don't chug that." North said, eyebrows raised.

 

Pushing his bowl away, Jack stood up and took off with his staff. Where? Who knows. It was summer, so he had _very_ little to do. Everyone else drifted off and I got up myself. As an afterthought, I picked up Jack's empty glass.

 

"Now what could be so special about a glass of iced chocolate?" I muttered as I sniffed it.

 

My eyes went wide. That was _not_ iced chocolate. North must've noticed me because he was trying, and failing, to sneak away. Honestly, as hyper as Jack was already, North let him have _iced coffee_ every morning?! Sighing, I put the glass back down and walked away. Time for my revenge.

 

I gathered my things and headed to Jack's bathroom. This was going to be good.


	2. Chapter 2

_Jack_

 

I don't know _what_ I was thinking. Chugging my coffee have me such a head rush, I ran right smack into a mud puddle made by melting snow. I was in Alaska, by the way. The Pole wasn't melting. But now I was covered in mud and my hair made me look human again. North was _not_ going to be happy about this. Oh well. I wrung all I could out of my clothes and flew off back to the Pole. I was right. North wasn't happy.

 

"Jackson Overworld Frost!" Yeesh, I _hated_ hearing my full name.

 

"I'm sorry! I didn't see the puddle." I said, making an ice path so I wouldn't track mud everywhere.

 

"Well, what do we have here? A mudsicle?" Bunny said, leaning against a support beam.

 

"Oh, ha-ha, I forgot how to laugh."

 

I rolled my eyes and headed to my room. I grabbed a change of clothes (lounge pants and an oversized tee) and threw my usual ones in the hamper. I knew they'd be washed my next morning. I just walked in, closed the door, and turned on the shower. Duh, it's a cold one. Well, I had to get the mud out of my hair first. That took ages. But, eventually, no more brown fell to the bottom of the tub. Now the shampoo.

 

I got out of the shower about twenty minutes later. What? You expected my to go through my _whole_ shower? Jeez. Anyway, I just dried off, got dressed, and walked out without even glancing in the mirror over the sink. Maybe I should have.

 

Everyone was back in the dining room for lunch. When I walked in, there were mixed reactions. North's eyes widened and he burst out laughing. Sandy collapsed out of his chair, shaking with his silent laughter. Tooth went "oh my--!" and covered her mouth to try and stop a laughing fit. Bunny just full-on laughed. I looked at them like they were crazy, wondering what was so funny. Then Bunny spoke.

 

"And _that_ , mate, is payback for my tea!"

 

He collapsed again. My mouth was hanging open with confusion written all over my face. Still clueless. Then Phil came over with a mirror. The dear yeti was trying not to laugh. When I looked at my reflection, I saw why. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. I couldn't believe this!

 

My hair was the _brightest_ shade of **_hot pink!_**

 

For the next three hours, I chased that mangy rabbit around the Pole, blasting him with ice every time I got close. Still, all he could do was say one thing.

 

"That's why you _never_ mess with the bunny!"


End file.
